wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Żywiołaki
thumb|Żywiołaki. Od lewej od góry: [[Princess Theradrass|Księżniczka Theradras, Ahune, Ragnaros, Książę Thunderaan. Poniżej od lewej: żywiołak ziemi, żywiołak wody, bagienna bestia, żywiołak ognia i żywiołak powietrza.]]Żywiołaki to żywe i niebezpieczne istoty stworzone z czystej energii żywiołów. Są one bardzo zróżnicowaną grupą. Niektóre są związane z dalekimi światami znanymi jako Plany Żywiołów i są przeważnie sługami potężnych Władców Żywiołów władających tymi światami. Inne są rdzennymi mieszkańcami świata Azeroth, związane ze stanem świata je otaczająego jako fizyczne manifestacje duchów żywiołów. Wreszcie istnieje grupa niezależnych żywiołaków, nie posiadających żadnego pana. Charakterystyka w World of Warcraft * Przeważnie używają umiejętności, ataków i czarów właściwych dla żywiołu, jaki reprezentują. Dla przykładu: żywiołak ognia będzie przeważnie używał czarów ognia, a żywiołak wody - czarów związanych z wodą. * Często spotykane są w środowiskach odzwierciedlających ich żywioł: żywiołaki wody napotkać można na wybrzeżu i w akwenach wodnych, żywiołaki ognia w pobliżu wylewów lawy i krainach dotkniętych przez pożary, kamienne żywiołaki spotkane są na wzgórzach i w jaskiniach, a żywiołaki powietrza widywane są w wietrznych miejscach, takich jak stepy i pustynie. * Można na nich zdobyć przedmioty związane z reprezentowanym przez nie żywiołem. Żywiołak ognia może posiadać przy sobie przedmiot , a żywiołak wody . * Nie można ich skórować, chociaż szczątki kamiennych żywiołaków mogą być przeszukane przez górników. * Zaklinacze mogą zakląć broń czarami lub , które dodają bonusowe obrażenia dla żywiołaków. Pierwsze zaklęcie wywołuje również czerwoną poświatę wokół broni, podczas gdy ostatnie świeci w różnych kolorach. * Wszystkie żywiołaki mogą zostać wygnane przez czarnoksiężników. * Znaczna część żywiołaków przypomina Wędrowców Czeluści - dla przykładu: wiele żywiołaków ognia używa pomarańczowego, płonącego modelu węzrowca czeluści. Żywiołaki na świecie Niewiele wiadomo o duchach żywiołów i niezależnych żywiołakach]]. nie jest wiadome, skąd pochodzą i w jaki sposób są związane z Władcami Żywiołów. Więcej wiadomo o żywiołakach z Planów Żywiołów. W zamierzchłych czasach stworzenia te były rządzone przez wspaniałych Władców Żywiołów, którzy z kolei służyli Starym Bóstwom. Gdy Stare Bóstwa zostały pokonane i uwięzione przez Tytanów, wygnali oni żywiołaki do Planów Żywiołów. Przez stulecia zgłębiania wiedzy magicznej niektóre inteligentne rasy z Azeroth posiadły umiejętność przyzywania żywiołaków i nagięcia ich do ich woli. Magowie ludzi są znani z przyzywania Żywiołaków Wody ze względu na ich brutalną siłę i imponujące rozmiary. Ragnaros został trzysta lat temu przyzwany do planu materialnego przez krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza, zamieszkując Stopiony Rdzeń do czasu, aż został zabity i wygnany do jego macierzystego planu. Niektórzy szamani przejawiają zdolności przywywania i kontrolowania żywiołaków. Młot Półmroku opracował umiejętność używania magicznych klatek do tworzenia i kontrolowania spętanych żywiołaków. Z czwórki Władców Żywiołów tylko dwóch pozostało posłusznymi Starym Bóstwom: ognisty Ragnaros i pan wiatru Al'Akir. Po Kataklizmie ta dwójka wysłała swoje armie do ataku na Azeroth. Ragnaros obległ Gógę Hyjal, pragnąc zniszczyć Nordrassil, lecz jego armie zostały odparte przez Strażników Hyjalu, a on sam został zabity na Ziemiach Ognia. Al'Akir zaatakował Uldum, łącząc się z plemieniem Neferset, by zniszczyć Tol'vir. Również został zgładzony. Panująca nad ziemią Therazane i władający wodą Neptulon wyzwolili się spod władzy Starych Bóstw, a ich domeny stały się po Kataklizmie areną walk, kiedy Deathwing zaatakował Deepholm, a nagi próbowały opanować Abisalną Paszczę. O ile Ziemny Krąg z sukcesami wojował z Deathwingiem, to Ozumat schwytał Neptulona, który obecnie jest prawdopodobnie pod panowaniem nag. Żywiołaki z Planów Żywiołów posiadają rozbudowaną hierarchię arystokratyczną, gdyż występują tam liczni Baronowie, Lordowie i Diukowie. Najpotężniejsze potomstwo Władców Żywiołów tytułuje się Książętami i Księżniczkami. Podstawowe typy żywiołaków thumb|Żywiołaki na kartach komiksu Stworzenia te występują w bardzo zróżnicowanych formach, a przynajmniej jeden jest manifestacją każdego z czterech podstawowych żywiołów. * Standardowe żywiołaki - większość z nich nosi bransolety przywiązania. ** Żywiołak powietrza ** Żywiołak ziemi ** Żywiołak ognia ** Żywiołak wody ** Żywiołak lawy/magmy/obsydianu ** Żywiołak lodu ** Żywiołak pyłu ** Żywiołak many ** Żywiołak piasku ** Żywiołak entropii ** Żywiołak Drakkarich/Mojo ** Żywiołak cienia * Spętane żywiołaki - żywiołaki przyzwane dzięki klatkom Młota Półmroku ** Spętany Żywiołak Powietrza ** Spętany Żywiołak Ziemi ** Spętany Żywiołak Ognia ** Spętany Żywiołak Wody ** Spętany Żywiołak Powietrza * Wolne żywiołaki - stworzenia niespętane klatkami czy brasnoletami ** Wolny Żywiołak Powietrza ** Wolny Żywiołak Ziemi ** Wolny Żywiołak Ognia ** Wolny Żywiołak Wody ** Wolny Żywiołak Piorunów ** Żywiołak Pary ** Tajemny Powietrza * Ożywieńcy - stworzenia żywiołów, które niegdyś służyły jako podstawowi żołnierze Starych Bóstw ** Ożywieniec Piorunów/Powietrza ** Ożywieniec Ziemi ** Ożywieniec Ognia ** Ożywieniec Wody ** Ożywieniec Śmierci/Cienia ** Ożywieniec Lodu/Mrozu * Ascendenty żywiołów - kultyści Młota Półmroku, którzy dostąpili asdendencji do rangi żywiołaków ** Ascendant Powietrza ** Ascendant Ziemi ** Ascendant Ognia ** Ascendat Wody ** Ascendant Lodu ** Ascendant Siarki/Rtęci ** Ascendant Elementium/Pierwotny ascendant * Pandareńskie duchy - tajemnicze żywiołaki spotykane w Pandarii i na Wędrującej Wyspie ** Pandareński Duch Powietrza ** Pandareński Duch Ziemi ** Pandareński Duch Ognia ** Pandareński Duch Wody ** Piwny żywiołak Specyficzne typy żywiołaków Poza standardowymi, niektóre żywiołaki przedstawiają jedynie jeden żywioł: * Powietrze ** Dżin * Ziemia ** Kryształowy kolos ** Geoda ** Żyrobal ** Łupkowy Pająk * Ogień ** Feniks ** Wędrowiec Płomieni ** Ognisty sokół ** Piekielny ogar ** Czerw lawy ** Pomiot żużlowej sieci ** Ogar rdzenia ** Ognisty żółw ** Ognisty Pomiot * Mana ** Tajemne Widmo ** Jaszczur Many ** Iskra * Siarka ** Śluz rtęciowy/siarkowy Inne żywiołaki Poniższe stworzenia są sklasyfikowane jako żywiołaki, chociaż ich powiązanie z żywiołakami wymienionymi powyżej nie jest znane. Rośliny * Prastarzy ** Prastary Tajemnic ** Prastary Wiedzy ** Prastary Wojny ** Prastary Obrońca ** Prastary Wiatru ** Prastary Cudów ** Skażony Prastary ** Treant * Bagienne bestie * Plujki * Chłostacze * Orchidy * Dyniowi żołnierze * Śpiewające Słoneczniki * Duszki ** Leśne Duszki ** Duszki Dotknięte Przez Sha ** Duszki Wody * Pleszaki * Mgłokryjce Konstrukty * Tajemne golemy - niekonsekwentnie klasyfikowane jako maszyny lub żywiołaki. * Krasnoludzkie golemy - niekonsekwentnie klasyfikowane jako maszyny lub żywiołaki. * Golemy Drakkarich - niekonsekwentnie klasyfikowane jako maszyny lub żywiołaki. * Żelazne golemy - niekonsekwentnie klasyfikowane jako maszyny lub żywiołaki. * Quileny - niekonsekwentnie klasyfikowane jako bestie lub żywiołaki. * Kamienne golemy - niekonsekwentnie klasyfikowane jako maszyny lub żywiołaki. * Terakotowi wojownicy - niekonsekwentnie klasyfikowane jako hominidy lub żywiołaki. * Zandalarskie golemy Dźwięk Jak dotąd znany jest tylko jeden żywiołak dźwięku: * Murmur - pierwotna esencja dźwięku. W RPG Gdy Stare Bóstwa zostały pokonane i uwięzione przez Tytanów, Tytani wygnali wszystkie żywiołaki do Planu Żywiołów. Jest to dzikie i niebezpieczne miejsce, gdzie wszystkie rodzaje żywiołaków wojują ze sobą w nieustającym konflikcie o rozszerzenie swego terytorium. Dlatego nietrudno się domyślić, że niektóre z nich próbowały uciec od wiecznej walki przez podróż do Azeroth, gdzie mogłyby zamieszkać w służącym im środowisku. Takie żywiołaki niełatwo porzucają swoje dawne nawyki i z wielką zaciekłością bronią swego nowego terytorium i nieustannie próbują je powiększyć. Wszystkie żywiołaki mówią Kalimagiem i, nieważne czy zostały przyzwane do Azeroth czy przybyły tu z własnej woli, noszą komplet magicznych bransolet. Tworzą się one samoczynnie, gdy żywiołak opuszcza Plan Żywiołów. Wiążą go one z Azeroth i pozwalają egzystować poza Planem Żywiołów. Jeśli magia brasnolet zostaje zakłócona, przeważnie przez fizyczny lub magiczny atak, żywiołak traci znaczną część swojej mocy i może zostać zmuszony do odwrotu do Planu Żywiołów. Konglomeraty żywiołów Konglomeraty żywiołów to żywiołaki, które reprezentują dwa lub więcej żywiołów podstawowego typu. * Podwójne żywiołaki ** Żywiołak pyłu - powietrze, ziemia ** Żywiołak lodu - powietrze, ziemia ** Żywiołak iskier - powietrze, ogień ** Żywiołak lawy - ziemia, ogień ** Żywiołak mułu - ziemia, woda ** Żywiołak pary - ogień, woda * Triumwiraty żywiołów ** Żywiołak gejzeru - powietrze, ogień, woda ** Żywiołak piroklastyczny - powietrze, ziemia, ogień ** Żywiołak burzy piaskowej - powietrze, ziemia, woda ** Żywiołak wulkaniczny - ziemia, ogień, woda * Kompletne żywiołaki ** Pierwotny żywiołak - powietrze, ziemia, ogień, woda ** Tajemny żywiołak - powietrze, ziemia, ogień, woda Uwagi * Pierwotnie żywiołaki w WoW były generalnie odporne na magię swego żywiołu. Cecha ta została przeważnie zniesiona, ale pojawia się jeszcze w niektórych starych instancjach rajdowych. * Jak wskazuje Lekarz Ziemi Norsala, żywiołaki, których ojczyzną jest Plan Żywiołów, mogą prawdziwie zginąć tylko w swoim ojczystym planie. Jeśli zginą w fizycznym świecie, są po prostu wygnane do swego planu. Mitologia Żywiołak to mitologiczna istota, która po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w traktatach alchemiczych Paracelsusa. Kategoria:Elemental Kategoria:Rasy en:Elemental es:Elemental fi:Elemental nl:Elemental